Not so fortunate
by gris bray
Summary: The life of a teenage girl, only becomes worse, when she thinks its getting better. will the one guy whom she meets after, be able to mend the holes in her heart? Will she ever recover from her past life? Find out, while the tale unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1- How it all began

"Shut up you stupid alarm clock" and that was the first thing I said that day. I woke up and right opposite to my bed was my huge dressing table in my obnoxiously huge room. For a few minutes I couldn't stop staring at my self. "Why? God, why? Why do I have to look so bad on my first day as a senior?!" Did I mention how unfair my life is? Oops, ok I didn't, so here goes my flash back:

My mom is an Indian and my dad is British. They met each other in Germany when they were working there as aeronautic engineers. My mom was an extremely intelligent engineer and so was my dad. My dad is very handsome too, he has dirty blond hair, deep blue eyes and a perfect skin tone (not too pale and not too tan). My mom on the other hand, had been an Indian miracle. She had shinny black hair, her skin color was olive and she had and still has a perfect figure. As for her eye color, it was sea green, which is extremely rare for Indian women. The only draw back she had was her height, she was only 5.3. Well anyway, when my parents met, they feel in deep love, and they got married after two years. Thinking about it, their life seems quite perfect… unlike mine.

After one year of marriage, they had a baby, and that baby was unfortunately me! Did I mention how hard it is to be the only daughter of two engineers? Well I am not sure if all engineers are like this, but my parents are; they move, every once in a few years. For them it is extremely comfortable, well not for me. Since kindergarten, I have been moving schools once in two years. The bad part about this is (not that there is anything good about it or anything) I have to change schools. This is how it goes: I move schools, it takes me 2 years to fit in and get friends and then we move again. In this process I loose contact with my friends and I have to go through this whole process again and again.

Coming to my looks; even thought my parents are extremely good looking, I am not! My hair is dark, dark brown; it's straight at the top and then curls at the very bottom. My skin tone is like my dad and my features are like my mom; sharp Indian features. The worst part is I am very small made, comes from my mom's side I think. I am only 5.4. Well, technically speaking, my mom is shorter than me, but still, I have always been the shortest in my class since grade 4 (and trust me, that is not a good thing). My grandma always says that I am a rare beauty, but I don't trust her. Guys don't even LOOK at me.

Even though my mom is Indian and my dad is British, we have lived in America, since my birth. I am not a very popular person in school, no matter which school I went to. I just hung around with a few girls. I never had enough time to find a best friend and form a deep relationship. Importantly, I am 18 years old and never had a boyfriend before (don't u dare laugh!).

Right now I am living in Australia. I came here when I was in grade 11. Now I am going to grade 12. Truthfully when I came here, I hated this place whole heartedly. Not anymore though. I actually love this place and the school here, is the best school, I've ever been to. I have some good friends here; Nicole, Kira, Yoona, Jones and Dan. Nicole is my best friend (finally I have a best friend, haha.) She has this bubbly personality. She is also very cute looking. She is always cheerful and extremely understanding, she is the type of person who will always be there for you and support in every situation. Next is Kira; she was the first friend I got in Milton High school (which is the school I am going to right now). She has an unbelievable character; she is extremely quite and yet the bitchiest girl in class. Dan, also one of my close friends, is her boy friend. Even though she has a boyfriend, she flirts with every guy in the class (good looking or not, that doesn't matter. She is Japanese and Dan is half Chinese, half American. Yoona is the best friend of Kira. She just hangs around with us because of Kira (that's all I have, to say about her). At last Jones is a very strange guy (not sure about the guy part though.) Jones and I are really close friends. He unlike other guys in the class always hangs around with the girls. He is quite gay, but I am not sure about that because one minute he is attracted to a guy and the other to a girl. Well, well.

Now a little bit more about me; I am smart, something I am very happy to get from my parents. My favorite subjects are science and English. I am a teacher's pet. Every teacher in the schools knows me and simply, adores me. I am a book worm and I love reading classics, romance and supernatural books. Except for the 5 of my friends I mentioned before, all the other people I know in my school, are people who ask me for help during class projects and home works.

Now back to present "CARMEN!! Come down here this instant! You are going to be terribly late, on the first day of the year." That was my mom.

"Coming mamma!" I took a quick shower, put on my best clothes and I was out in 15 minutes. My mom was sitting in the dinning room, along with my dad having their diet breakfast.

"Goodies moms and dads!"

Dad dint even look at me, being busy with his paper work and breakfast "You'r going to be late Carmen, get going and good luck for this year."

"And by the way Carry…" my mom said with her musical voice, "come back soon today, me and your dad will be out the whole night, don't get yourself into trouble, cause we wont be there to rescue you."

I don't know why she says that. She knows that I am goody-two-shoes and never gets into trouble. Well anyway.

The weather was bad that day, it was way too hot. I decided to go to school in the black sports car (by the way we have 8 cars…). As soon as I parked my car my best friend joined me. Nicole with her cheerful mood, chirped "Omg! I can't wait to get my schedule! Carry, can u BELIEVE that we are seniors now. Wow! Everything is just so wonderful"

"Yea sure Niks, it does seem to be a good day and hey, would u like to go get our new schedule with me?"

"Sure thing C, lest go!"

Suddenly I herd a manly voice behind me "Oh no you don't! You guys are not going to start ditching me on the first day of school!"

"Haha, hey Jones, you can come with us too.), I said smiling broadly.

All three of us walked to the main office and we met up with Dan, Kria and Yoona there. Oddly the six of us were the only students there. I wonder if we were late or too early (because I can never trust my mom, with timing. She is a punctuality freak, and she changed my dad too). We were standing in the counter collecting our schedule when the door of the office opened and he came in, followed by a bunch of crazy girls. Who came in? Oh that was Chase; the best looking guy in school. He was so gorgeous I had a crush on him before, but stopped when I came to know that he was dating a girl named Kathy, from our class. Every girl in school drooled over him. He had blond hair, green-blue eyes, perfect features and not to mention perfect height. He is the best swimmer in school, but he is not just good at swimming, but also in every other sport that exists.

"Sports? Yuck! I hate sports" That is how I am.

He came in gave us all a warm smile. Even though he is extremely popular he is not so mean or obnoxious. "Hi Carmen!" yea that was him, saying hi to me. We knew each other since, my first day of school. Last year we practically had every class together, EXCEPT physical education. Thank god, for that! It would have been way too embarrassing to be in the same class with the best athlete, when I am surely the worst.

"Carry, do we have English and science together?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh wow! I think we do haha"

"You are soo good at those two subjects; you make me jealous some times…" he said, with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh…thanks..." God! I hope he didn't see my face when I said that, I blushed hideously!

"Would u like to walk to Science with me?" I was having a hard time hiding my laughter from the girls standing behind them. They were so mad at me; I could see some of their eyes watering with jealousy. "Sure, let's go!"

"Meet you guys at math!" luckily, I had math with Niks and Jones. I cannot go through that boring subject without some one to talk to. And trust me Jones is the best person when it comes to entertaining people. I waved at all five of them and left with Chase to my first class of the day. Heavenly science!

_Hi guys! Please review! I will post the next chapter right away!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2- Not bad at all.

Lunch! The best time of the day!

I took a table with Niks and Jones in one of the corners of the cafeteria. As for the other three, I don't know where they vanished. Just few minutes ago, I saw Kira and Yoona in the lunch line, seconds later they were gone. I don't know. Our friendship is not that good these days. When Kira got together with Dan, they stopped hanging around in groups, mainly due to their smooching habits. God you should see them in public, they can't resist themselves. They keep kissing every few minutes. And I am telling you, it's not a gentle romantic kiss, it more of a desperate, showing off kiss. It's gross to look at them do that in public, that too when they are hanging around with us. I and Niks kept quite for a while and then we couldn't take it anymore. During the end of last year, Niks told them to stop hanging around with us, if they can't keep their hands off of each other, continuously for a few minutes at least.

I was very relieved when Niks said that. I was having a hard time looking at their nasty habits. Well yea. Since then on, Kira doesn't like hanging around with us. She does though, but not as much as she used to before. I think she got quite offended when Niks confronted her, but some one had to. It was getting way out of hands.

I spent the rest of the lunch time grumbling about how bad our math class was. It's odd though, because I was the only one who hated it. Niks and Jones were ok with it. Truthfully speaking, it didn't even feel like a math class. All we did was memorize theories and equations. I like working out problems, not memorizing a bunch of stuff that didn't make any sense.

"Hi carry! Are u done? Can we go to English?"

"OH! Hi again chase, yea lets go!" why does he want to go to all the classes with me, all of a sudden? He never did that last year. Even thought we had so many more blocks together. Emm….interesting…

It took a while for us to walk to the English room and there was an awkward silence all along since we didn't have anything to talk about. As soon as we went in we took our assigned seats and waited for the bell to ring.

"Welcome back seniors!" Mr. Gen greeted us. "We will be concentrating on our new project today." That was it, every single soul in the classroom started grumbling. Surely enough some of them were even swearing. Oh and by the way, I was not one of them, I like projects. I love projects; especially in English.

"QUIET! There is no need for all that noise now. This project will not be due any time soon. You will submit it only during the end of this semester. You have lots of time to work on it since this is a very, very import part of your grade." Wow, that was something that I didn't expect.

"I want complete silence, while I am handing out the instruction sheet."

In a few seconds there was a yellow sheet of paper on my desk, with the name Carmen Winston on it. There was a long list of instruction below and at the very end of the list it said; Group mate: Chase Hamilton.

WHAT?? Don't tell me this is a group project!! I hate group projects! Even though I like projects I have to admit that I don't like group projects. The issue is; your partner doesn't turn out to be as smart or as responsible as you all the time. Once I had a French project and was a grouped with a girl named Anna. Unfortunately, that girl turned out to be the dumbest girl in the class. In spite of being dumb, this girl was also extremely irresponsible. Well, there it goes. I did the whole project myself.

Not willing to prove myself irresponsible, I got out of my chair and walked up to Chase to talk about my, or lets say our group project.

"Hi Chase."

"Oh, hi Carmen, isn't it great that we are together in this project?" Hell yea! Definitely great for a person who is planning on a suicide mission.

"Of course... So do u have any ideas that we can proceed with? Did you read the instruction sheet?" Oh-no, I didn't read the instruction sheet myself! ARGG, how much more stupid could I be?!

"Yea, I have to admit that I am not a big fan of books, but I read this book named twilight and it's awesome. So maybe we could use it. What do you think?" All I could do was, stare at him pathetically. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Look, I know twilight has a sequel, but you know… it doesn't matter as long as out idea is not similar to New Moon." Ok! That sentence just made things way more confusing for me.

"Can I have a look at your instruction sheet? I left mine back in my table." I asked sheepishly.

"Sure!" he offered the sheet to me with a very warm smile.

When I read the instructions, I became quite shocked. We had to take a book and we had to write a prequel or a sequel to it. The books had to be more than 150 pages, along with all the proper requirements of a book, including a title and a formal cover. There was also a note in the 

end that said that it was ok, even if we pick a book that already has a sequel, as long as the plot of our book is not is any way connected to the original sequel of the book. Ok, what shocked me was the part that Chase wanted to write a sequel to Twilight. Maybe, that was the only book he has ever read, but it doesn't matter, because Twilight was, is and always will be my favorite book. So I couldn't agree with him more. This project couldn't have had a better beginning. This is just sweet!

That precise moment the bell rang and announced the end of our block. I was just wondering, for how long I've been staring at the instructions, for the block to end. Well anyways, I just snapped out of my dream world at the right time, 'cause Chase was standing right is front of me, with his hands stretched out towards me.

"Oh, sorry! Thanks for the sheet, by the way."

"No prob." He replied with that warm smile spreading across his face again. God! He has to stop doing that. It just makes him a 100 more handsome that he already is. Haha.

By the time I snapped out of my dream world again, he was gone. I ran all the way to my history class, realizing that I have spent most of my time day dreaming. Luckily for me, I entered the class seconds before the bell rang. History was never an interesting subject. Just a bunch of dates and hard to memorize names. I never really got convinced with why we had to learn history. In my point of view, it didn't help me in any way, when it came to my future. Along with the annoying historical speeches, my first history class of the year became more horrible with Mrs. Brovin's bad teaching skills. So I spent the whole class chit-chatting with Niks about how perfectly my English project had turned out.

After school, my day just got better. When I got out of my history class room, it was raining. I LOVE RAIN. Rain was something that set my mood for the rest of my day. The smell of nature, just relaxed my mind. When it rains, I am a whole new person. I become a happy little butterfly, flying around with beautiful colors (in my case good mood). Better yet, I didn't have any umbrellas. Today morning the sun was shining, red hot chilly peppers. Only some one completely retarded would even think about bringing an umbrella to school. I was ready, to get out and to get soaking wet.

I stepped out of the building, to walk to the car, smelling the breath of nature and getting drenched in it. But I wasn't getting wet, weird. I looked above me and saw a beautiful transparent umbrella, giving me shade from my wonder droplets. I turned around to see who 

would be retarded enough to bring this beautiful umbrella today and almost knocked my breath off of myself when I turned. His face was too close, way too close to mine.

"Oh gosh Chase… you've got an umbrella."

"Ha-ha, yea. Did I scare you? Sorry. I am just not a rainy person, so I told my driver to bring me an umbrella." Maybe he is not that retarded after all and I wasn't surprised that he wasn't a "rainy" person, not many people are. They just see things, the way I see it (not that I blame them for it or anything).

"Well… I was actually looking for you."

"Me?" why?

"You know, you didn't say anything, back today at English. So I was just wondering if you were ok with twilight or had any other suggestions, so that I could start working already." W-O-W! Is he being responsible? I never knew crazy sports player cared about their English projects.

"Twilight is great! I love the book too. We can go with it."

I could obviously notice that he was happy with my response and ho-no his warm smile was spreading across his face again. It was soo angelic. I had no idea why I hated it, but defiantly yes! I do hate it. Am I jealous of this guy's perfection? With that he escorted me to my car, under his perfect umbrella. I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't get wet, but truthfully my perfect day couldn't have had a better ending.

--

_Hi guys! Sorry it took long for me to post the next chap! I got grounded! ____ Well anyways, the other chapter will be posted tomo! Have fun reading and don't forget to review, cause I am not going to continue writing without ur support._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Confusion

Weeks were going by very quickly. It just felt like I stared grade 12, but the first quarter was over already. I was nearing the end of the semester and my usual school routine came back. I was always crammed up with home works and quizzes. But as usual I was toping every single class I had, even math. I also made many new friends through this and also quite a lot of enemies too. Yes, the smart ones who didn't like me being better than them in studied or stealing their spot light in the eyes of our teachers, hated me. Cheer leaders. A bunch of blond bitched hated me too. Surprising right? Well, it was more of a jealousy issue. Did I mention that my English semester project was going extremely well? Yes, that the reason why the bitched hate me.

Chase proved me wrong. He was an extremely responsible person. He came up with numerous ideas for our twilight sequel. To put things in the right term, Chase was doing his fair share of our group project in perfection. We were done with almost 260 pages of the work and we planned out the most romantic ending of all times. Every day after school we spent time together in the cafeteria, discussing our progress of the day. Most of the time chase was found hanging out with me and of course the blondes were jealous and who knows how many others.

Like every other day of the semester, today has gone extremely well. All my classes were interesting ad pleasant, surprisingly even math and history. It was a cloudy Wednesday and there were two more days left for the semester break.

"Carry! Wait up!" I herd some one calling behind me and turned around to face my perfect group mate. "Shish! Slow down chase! What's up?"

"Hi, would you like to come over to my house today?" wow! Ok, that was unexpected.

"You know Sem is ending in two days and we have to finish our last chapter, "the ending". This is the most important part of the book and it would turn out better if we did it together. "

He was right, but I haven't even asked my mom's permission. "I am not sure about that, Chase. My mom and dad are out and I don't think I have their permission to go anywhere. Can I come over tomorrow? Will that be ok with you?"

"Ah…that will be fine with me. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye, bye!"

"Bye!"

I went home is a daze. I was thinking about my last chapter the whole time. When I parked in my garage I was surprised as to how, I reached home without breaking any traffic rules. I got out of my car and "Oh, mom is home early today!" I walked inside slowly, my mind still buzzing with a billion thoughts. It was a bloody traffic jam in my head.

"Hi, sweetie! How was your day?"

"Hi mom, your early today, what's up?" I sat down in my dining table, facing her.

"Well… sweetie, I am going out tonight. It's an emergency."

"Ma, you're out all the time. What's the big deal?"

Her face screwed up with concentration. "Sweetie, I am going out of station, for three days, over night. I've never left you alone like this before." Oh-ok, it completely different then. Haha, and it's never happened before.

"Well Ma, I will be ok, you do know that I am 18 now, right? I am not your little baby anymore. I can take care of myself." Can I?

"I don't know sweetie, I've never done this before …" well, me neither.

"Don't worry too much about this ma, I will be ok. You have a safe journey. Oh and where is dad?" a shy smile spread across her face. "Oh, he's going too?" I asked.

"I am sorry darling, it's important." That's when it struck me, the last chapter with Chase. "Ma, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead dear, what is it?" she asked with an all too sweet smile.

"You know that I am writing a book for my English project right? I'll have to finish it tomorrow 'cause its due the day after…"

"Well, congrats honey, I am sure you'll get a good grade. What's there to ask about?"

OH no, Oh no! "Ma…this is the ending and it's the most important part of the book, so my partner chase asked me if I could come over his house and finish it. You know...so we could do it together and stuff. What do you think?" OMG did I just do that…shit…shit…

"Oh, that's fine honey. You can go but make sure you don't miss your meals or stay up late." Ok, what is she doing? She is just making all this WAY too easy for me… I didn't know parents were supposed to be like this.

Right then the door bell rang along with a few loud bangs on the door. I was too tired to answer and Mom told me to change and get ready for dinner, so we could eat together before they leave. So without caring about the person vandalizing my door, I climbed up two floors, opened the bed room door and collapsed immediately. Why am I feeling so tired? I feel like I pulled a truck all the way to the top of a mountain. DAMN! It's so hard to ask something from my mom…especially since I rarely ever talk to her.

Some one knocked my door gently over three times, "coming!" I yelled back. Wow, why is mom being so impatient all of a sudden? Can't she wait for just a while or have I been in my bed for hours? I got out of my warm cozy bed, _almost_ swearing and went over to open the door.

"Hi C! Darling how are you?" Nicole was standing on my balcony with her never fading, cheerful smile.

"Hi Niks! Come in sweets!" I told her in spite of all the tiredness that my body was going through. She came in bouncing around like a little child and spread her cheerfulness around my room.

"So, what's up? What are you going to wear tomorrow?" wow, did she know already? Is that how fast news spreads in Milton high? "How do you know about this Niks?"

"Well of course sweets, I was invited too. You didn't think there would be a party without me, did you?" ok, what in the world is this girl talking about? "Nika, I don't know what your talking about, can u explain please??"

"Yoona's party of course!" she said bouncing hard on my bed. Yoona has a party? Em… and she didn't invite me? Well that isn't much of a surprise I guess, she never really likde me because I never really bothered to talk to her that much. Maybe she thought I was ignoring her…but I don't give a damn!

"Sweets are you ok? You look quite blank…" Nika asked and I looked up to meet her concerned gaze. "You don't really talk to me that much now-a –days" she complained. "You're always with Mr. Chase, what are you in love with him or something?" I snapped out when I herd the last sentence.

"Nicole! You know that I have a project with Chase, that's why I am always with him "working". And by the way, your sweet Yoona didn't invite me to her party and even if she did I wouldn't come, because I am going over to Chase's tomorrow!" By the time I finished I was breathing heavily and my face was cherry red. I was angry of course! How could she think that I would ditch her over a guy?! And that too for Chase? She should be crazy!

I got up, walked to my bathroom and slammed the door shut. I was under the shower for god knows how long. I was wondering why I got so mad so quickly. I was not a person who shows my emotions toward others. Definitely not anger. I had no idea why I snapped out so quickly.

I walk out of my shower into my bedroom and Niks was gone. I felt quite bad. I shouldn't have been so mean to her. I looked over at the clock and it was 7pm. God, I have been under the shower for two hours. My fingers and toes looked like raisins. I dressed up quickly to join my mom for dinner, I didn't want to disappoint her too!

_I know! I know! This is a small chap! Sorry guys! I'll make it longer next time! Promise! :D and please review, cause that's what will motivate me to write more! Love ya guys!_


End file.
